Dark Warrior
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: My version of what happened to Jacen Solo


Star Wars: Shadow Warrior

by, Noah Jagers

Chapter 1

My name is Kentor Durrel, Jedi Knight and long lost descendent of the Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn (through an unnamed brother.) My friends call me Ken. This is the tale of a battle that changed the course of the Universe. It started in Master Luke Skywalker's Jedi Acadamy on Yavin 4. Jacen Solo, a friend of mine since my arrival, had been acting weird for a while now. He didn't listen to my jokes, he never wanted to tell jokes himself, and most importantly, he ignored his girlfriend, Tenel Ka.

"Blast it, Jacen. What's gotten into you?" I asked, following my friend to his quarters after he'd walked past Tenel Ka without even passing her a glance...again. "I dunno, Ken. I'm really confused. Ever since we confronted that Sith, Velkor Tenmei during our mission on Mustafar, I've been haunted by his words." Jacen said. I nodded.

Chapter 2

"_By the end of the next eclipse, young Solo, you're friends will all be dead. Only the Dark Side can save them_." the Sith had said. Luckily, after an intense battle he had tripped on a peice of rock and fallen into the lava. His words bothered me as well. The next eclipse was in 24 hours. We had already suffered a loss. Geox, my little brother, was killed by Tenmei a minute before he fell. I still was sensetive on the subject.

Chapter 3

That night, I had a frightful nightmare. _I saw Jacen, his bright green eyes now lava orange. My lightsaber was raised, it's emerald green blade shining in the dark room. "Jacen, you don't have to do this." I said. "I am Jacen no longer. Jacen is dead. I am Darth Caedus." my former friend said. Then he ignited his lightsaber. Instead of it being emerald green, like mine, it was scarlet red. He jumped towards me._

I awoke in a cold sweat. It was the third nightmare about Jacen this week. Was he destined to follow the path his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker had? I decided to practice my Jedi skills. That always helped my nerves.

Chapter 4

I called my lightsaber to my hand using the Force. I walked out of my room to the sound-proof Garden Room. Jaina, Jacen's twin sister put it in. The grass imported from Naboo felt cool under my bare feet. I ignited my lightsaber. "Concentrate, young one. Feel the Force around you." a voice said. I turned confused. Then, from out of the vegetation, a Jedi walked forth.

He wore a tan tunic with a brown belt and boots and a brown robe. Old Jedi cothes. No one wore them anymore. Then I saw his features. Long brown hair tied in a ponytail and a beard. He had wrinkles, but not a lot. A blue aura surrounded him. He was a spirit. "Qui-gon Jinn. My anscestor." I said, bowing. "Rise, Kentor. I am here to help you train. Thrust with your lightsaber, then execute a 90 degree arc and slice." Qui-gon said. All through the night, I trained, my anscestor's voice directing me.

Chapter 5

The next morning, I was extremely sluggish. But Jaina's worried face awakened my senses fully. "Ken, have you seen Jacen? I can't find him anywhere," she said, tears streaming down her face." I'm worried about him. What if something horrible happened to him?" Jaina was a wreck. I pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, Jaina. I'll find him. I swear it in the name of the New Jedi Order." I said. Later that day, I prepped my X-wing for take-off. There are two other places Jacen could have been. Tatooine, and Bespin, my birthplace. I decided to check Tatooine first. It's where our friend, Xenon Gelltos is buried. He was a Jedi, same as us. He died saving our butts from some smugglers

Chapter 6

I arrived at Tatooine and laned at the Mos Eisley Spaceport. I arrived at the Cantina. The Bartender, an English speaking Ewok greeted me. "Hey, Ken, me lad! What can I do ye fer?" he asked. "Two things, Gemorr. One, some Bantha milk," I said. A cup slid down the table into my hand. "Next, has Jacen come by in the last 24 hours?" I asked.

"Yeah, he did. Last night, he dropped off a note fer ya." Gemorr said, handing me a note. I unfolded it and read the awful message.

Chapter 7

_Dear Ken._

_I'm sorry, but the Sith's words are true. By the time you read this, we will be enemies. Do not persue. I don't want to harm you._

_Jacen Solo_

"No, no, no! Why,Jacen?" I screamed. I threw some cash on the counter and ran to my X-wing. I prepped the eingens and flew, lightspeed to Bespin. It took me a few days, but I arrived on Clud City. As soon as I step foot on the ground, I felt a dark presence. "Jace, what are you up to?" I muttered. I walked into a bar and ordered a Bantha steak. As I was eating, I felt danger. Suddenly, quick as a flash, I whipped out my lightsaber, just intime to deflect blaster bolts. The other people in the bar flipped out. "Be calm everyone. It's Jedi buisiness." I said. I pinned down my attacker. "Why are you trying to kill me?" I asked, pointing my lightsaber at the man's throat. "Not kill you. Just stun you. Lord Caedus want's you alive." the attacker said.

Chapter 8

I deactivated my lightsaber. "Take me to Caedus. I need to talk to him." I said. The attacker, who introduced himself as Velkabus, led me to a big building. "Lord Caedus is in the Carbonite Freezing Chamber on the top floor." he said. I thanked him and proceeded to meet my former friend in battle.

Chapter 9

When I found the Carbonite Freezing Chamber, I knew Jacen was here. "You can't hide from me, Jacen." I said. Jacen's voice eminated from behind me. "I told you not to follow." he sais. I turned. Jacen's eyes were orange. I lifted my lightsaber, it's emerald green blade shining in the dark room. "Jacen, you don't have to do this." I said. "I am Jacen no longer. Jacen is dead. I am Darth Caedus." my former friend said. He ignited his lightsaber. It was scarlet red. Then he jumped at me.

Chapter 10

I blocked Jacen's attack and pushed him back. "No matter what you call yourself, you know my skills far surpass yours." I said. Our blades clashed as we moved around the room. Then Jacen's leg lashed out and hit my leg. As I staggeres, Jacen's blade cleaved my right hand off below the wrist. I screamed as I I looked up, Jacen was going to deal the final blow. "Before you kill me, know this. The eclipse is over. Tenal Ka, Jaina, everyone is alive. If you kill me, then the Sith will have won. You would be a slave to the Dark Side." I said. Then I blacked out.

Chapter 11

When I awoke, I was in a medical wing. I looked at my right arm. A golden prosthetic hand was attached. The doctor came in. "I don't have any money to pay for this." I said. "That's been taken care of. Your friend has already payed for it." the doctor said. Jacen walked in. "Hey, Ken. I feel really bad about my mistake. Do you forgive me?" he asked. "Of course. C'mon, let's go home. A certain female Jedi wants to see you." I said.


End file.
